Dancing Blues
by CSIlover2much
Summary: Kono likes Steve, but what happens when he agrees to dance with Lori as opposed to Kono AU


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own any of the characters **

**Spoilers for Season 2 **

Kono was grateful to be back on the team, but wasn't really happy about Lori Weston being on the team, especially with her relationship with Steve. Kono had a massive crush on Steve, but knew he only saw her as a friend and colleague. The team had decided to go out for drinks after solving a particularly hard case. Kono was sitting in between Chin and Danny and Lori was sitting across the table next Steve. Chin knew Kono had a crush on Steve even if she would not tell him and well Danny had somewhat of an idea.

All of a sudden a song that Kono liked and stood up and tried to get everybody to dance. Chin said he was tired and Steve said he doesn't dance. Finally Danny agreed to dance with Kono, and they left the table. Later they came back and were all just talking when Lori got really excited because a song she liked came on and she asked Steve to dance with her; it took it two seconds to get him to agree. Kono was having enough of watching Steve flirt with someone when she had such a massive crush on him, so she grabbed her stuff walked out and left. The rest of the team started at her as she walked out when finally Steve was the first one to speak.

"What was that about?" said Steve.

"Don't you see it?" asked Chin.

"See what" said Steve.

"That Kono has a giant crush on you and is probably in love with you" said Lori.

"What, no Kono sees me just as a friend and a boss nothing more" said Steve.

"That's where you are wrong friend, I am always clueless and I thought she liked you" spoke Danny.

"I have to go find her "said Steve.

So Steve left the bar and went on his way to Kono's house. Meanwhile at Kono's house she was pouring herself a glass of red wine, while crying her eyes out realizing that Steve would never love her when the bottle slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. As she reached down to pick it up she received a nasty cut on her hand. Kono was so tired at this point that she didn't even bother to try to wrap it up just kept crying and walked over to her couch and sat down hopping to pass out either from the wine or exhaustion whichever came first.

There was a loud knock on her door which she proceeded to ignore. The knock became louder and stronger when a voice came out yelling "Kono, it's Steve, will you please open the door? I really need to talk to you".

Kono just wanted him to go home so went to open the door. Steve's eyes almost popped out of his head. Kono had red wine splashed on the bottom half of her outfit and blood covering her right hand dripping all over the floor and her. Steve immediately went into caring mode ushering her inside.

"What happened Kono?"

"Nothing I just dropped a bottle of wine on the floor and when I went to pick it up I cut my hand on a piece of glass"

"Kono, something else has to be wrong, besides just spilling wine, you look like you have been crying and I know that you would not cry because you spilled wine."

Kono started to feel dizzy and Steve noticed and walked her over to the couch and went to go find a first aid kit to bandage up her hand. When he came back he started to tend to her hand and speak.

"Kono, please don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry, please tell me what is wrong." Steve knew why she was crying and was angry at himself for making her cry and for not noticing that she liked him because truth be told he liked her, no he loved her, why he hadn't agreed to dance with her but would with Lori was just a stupid mistake on his part.

"It's nothing boss; it's just been a really long week and a stressful case"

"Kono, first of its Steve, second of all I know why you are crying and I want you to know that I feel the same way."

"What, you know , yeah right that you feel the same way, that totally explains why you agreed to dance with Lori and not me "

Steve took both Kono's hands gently and looked into her eyes.

"Kono, I thought that you didn't feel the same way so I just hid it because you are my subordinate and if you didn't feel the same way it would have become awkward, but Kono, I love you and I want to be with you, so I am asking you now , tomorrow will you go on a date with me ? Please ?"

Kono looked up at Steve and saw the truth in his eyes , and knew then what to say.

"Yes Steve, I will but for now come with me and just so you know I love you too"

"Where are we going?"

"Well seeing as how you just told me you love me, I think you could come hold me tonight"

"For you Kono, anything"

And with that they walked off to Kono's bedroom and slept through the night, for better days to come.

Please Review Thank you


End file.
